Background Adventures
by xxxRavensClawxxx
Summary: What will happen to MLP in Season 4? This is what I want to see. New episode every week or two!
1. Wubs Upon A Time

**SOOOOO I just watched MLP: Season 3 episode 13, Magical Mystery Cure. In the end, Twilight becomes an alicorn. Weird, right? So now I have been wondering about what's in store for Season 4. Will they continue with the Mane 6, even with Princess Twilight? Or will they do more about the Cutie Mark Crusaders and what-not? That inspired me to write a new series about adventures the background ponies, such as Vinyl Scratch and Octavia, Lyra and Bon Bon, and Derpy with Doctor Whooves. I know the Doctor isn't technically canon, I will have episodes where the Doctor has an extremely dangerous mission, and Derpy is left back at home. Where does this go? No idea! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Wubs Upon a Time**

"YO TAVI! Watcha' doing?" A voice shouted up from downstairs, causing Octavia's bow to send a shrieking noise from her cello. Angrily, she yelled back at the first voice.

"I'm _trying _to practice my cello, just like I was five minutes ago! Now _please _just go and leave me to my playing!" A white head poked up, vibrantly shown by a spiky blue mane.

"What was that?" Vinyl Scratch said in a quieter voice. Frustrated, Octavia shut the door. She tried to concentrate on her cello, but the pounding bass from her roommate's music below. She was either having a party or doing the dishes, then.

After a while, Octavia realized she couldn't do anything more for the night, she knew that Vinyl like to play her music for hours into the twilight. Stomping downstairs, she located Vinyl bobbing her head to the "wubs" from the running dishwasher while cooking something.

"Vinyl, I'm retiring early, please don't wake me until morning."

"C'mon Tavi!" The disc-jockey unicorn pleaded. "I'm making eggs and sausage, you sure you don't want some?" The smell of the breakfast-y meal hit the gray Earth-Pony's nose like a rock. Stubbornly, though, she shook her head.

Turning away, she heard Vinyl mutter something under her breath.

"Fine, fine. Don't break your stiff neck on the way up."

"WHAT was that?" Octavia shouted at the mare. "At least I don't play music until my ears bleed, and even then you don't stop!"

"Oh, at least I don't fiddle with a bunch of strings on a stick for hours!" Vinyl Scratch retorted.

"You know what? Tomorrow morning, I am looking for somewhere new to live!" The cello player trotted back upstairs in a huff, and slammed her bedroom door behind her. Frustrated, she got under her covers and - despite the still-blaring music underneath her - dozed off to sleep.

Octavia suddenly woke up in a strange place. Not only was the scenery different, but _she _was different. A red cloak was around her neck, and the smell of muffins rose from the lower level of the house she was in.

Trotting downstairs, she found, instead of Vinyl, a gray pegasus mare. She hummed as she pulled out pan of golden-brown muffins.

"Derpy? Derpy, what are you doing here? I never see you, you're always traveling with that stallion in the blue box nowadays…" She mumbled. The wall-eyed pony shushed her and put multiple muffins in the cello-playing mare's saddle bags.

"Granny Smith is sick at her home in the woods. Bring some of these muffins to her, got it?" Octavia nodded dumbly, and Derpy opened the door, which the Earth-Pony walked through.

As the wonderstruck mare walked down a small path, she thought over what was happening. The air and season reminded her of Equestria, and hearing the name Granny Smith brought hope that her friends were here too, but at the same time…

It was odd. This seemed similar to Equestria, but it was completely different as well. Since when did Granny Smith live in the woods? She always went on about how the Timberwolves and all those other dreadful creatures in the Everfree Forest kept her up late into the night.

Her thoughts raced for hours, but she eventually came to a fork in the path.

"Now I wonder which way I go." She said to herself.

"It depends on where you're trying to go." A voice said above her. Looking up, and immensely startled, she found Discord. The mix-matched parts of different creatures marked him as the once-evil controller of chaos.

"Hello Discord! What are you doing here?" She asked him, with no fear in her voice. _I mean, _she thought, _he's good now. Right?_

"Oh, just observing. Now you've asked me a question, you can now answer mine. Where are you trying to get to?" He said in his slightly accented voice.

"Granny Smith is sick in her home. I'm bringing her muffins Derpy Hooves made her." Octavia answered politely. She could have sworn Discord licked his lips, but brushed it off as being jumpy from this change in worlds.

"Well then, even though the path on the right is quicker, the path on the left is nicer. Flowers blossom in the field down there…" He trailed off, winking at her. Octavia thought about how Granny Smith would love some nice flowers with the muffins. Maybe she could make her a daffodil sandwich.

"Thank you, Discord, I'll take the left path. Have a nice day!" The creature of chaos waved at her as she trotted down the sunny left path. She didn't see him quickly dart down the other path when she was out of eyesight.

After many hours, Octavia finally came to a small cottage in the middle of surprisingly dark woods. Smoke rose from the chimney, causing a homey feeling to wake up inside the Earth-Pony.

Opening the door, she found a small, one-room cabin. A kitchen with a hot fire was off to the side, and Granny Smith sat in a bed at the back of the room.

"Good morning, Granny. Derpy sent you some muffins! Terribly bothersome that you have this illness, though."

"Oh, thank you, dear! Put them over on the table." Granny Smith replied. She sounded strangely healthy for being badly ill.

After setting down the muffins, Octavia sat on the edge of the old mare's bed.

"You know, and pardon this, but I never noticed the large eyes you had."

"Oh, you know me. Large eyes make for better sight."

"And your legs! So strong looking, surprising for a pony your age."

"I exercise them with hugging my grandkids." The Apple Family resident smiled sweetly.

"And right there! Strange, last time I checked, your teeth weren't that sharp."

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Granny Smith jumped out of bed, and immediately was enveloped by a flash of light. Features appeared on her that hadn't been there before. Wings, a horn, wispy hair, and black skin.

"Who- oh, I remember. You're that changeling from awhile back!" Octavia shouted.

"The one and the same." The changeling queen said, cackling as she stepped nearer. "I was the Discord who directed you, and I fed on that Granny Smith of yours. But that's not enough. So how convenient that you should be right here!"

A single thought formed in the cello player's mind. _Run._

Quickly, the gray mare darted out of the cottage, followed closely by the evil queen. The woods loomed ahead, but Octavia continued anyway. He black mane and her gray skin blended in with the shadows, but that didn't stop the changeling.

They ran for hours and hours, or so it seemed to Tavi. Finally, though, she grew too tired. She slumped to the ground next to a group of boulders.

"I'm… I'm too exhausted. Just finish quickly." She said in a small voice. The queen hissed and cackled as she stepped nearer to Octavia.

"Put a sock in it, and leave her alone." A familiar voice said. Looking above her, Octavia saw somepony standing there, on top of the rocks. White light gleamed behind the pony, so Tavi couldn't see who it was.

Whoever it was stepped off the rocks, and disappeared from sight. She reappeared a moment later, and it was revealed to be…

"Vinyl?"

"And what has a wood cutter have against a changeling queen apart from an axe? Objects can't hit me, my magic prevents that."

"Now, you would be correct. What does a wood cutter have against an evil bug queen thing?" Vinyl Scratch spoke. "Except for one thing. I don't use and axe."

"Than what do you cut trees with? Foal, you don't even do your job!" Vinyl stepped back behind the rock, and answered.

"I cut them down with my BASS CANNON!" A large black box appeared, and a stream of blue light shot out of it. Screaming, the changeling was sent flying out of the land. The unicorn hit a button, winked at Octavia, and a huge flash was emitted from her horn.

Instantly, Octavia jerked upright to find herself in her room in her cottage at Ponyville.

_Just a crazy dream._ She thought.

Trotting downstairs, she found just the unicorn she was looking for in the kitchen. Coffee poured into two mugs.

"Want some?" Vinyl asked her roommate. The cellist nodded, and they soon sat at the table, not talking at all. Finally, the DJ made the first move.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night."

"No, I'm sorry. I can still live here, right? I can't dream of living without you. You're a good friend."

"Are you kidding? I planned to lock you inside so that you didn't leave! There's no way that I would let you out of our friendship!" Vinyl laughed, and Octavia joined in. Then Vinyl got up.

"Hold on, I have something for you." She left Tavi alone in the room for a few minutes, then showed up again. A large box in wrapping paper was being levitated in a waving blue light.

"Happy birthday!"

How could she have forgotten her own birthday?! Eagerly, Octavia opened the present and found an odd looking device inside.

It looked like a cello, but it wasn't a cello. It had the body of a cello, but a small plug was in the side. Switches donned the neck, and the bow was powered by magic. A plug sat in the bottom of the box the instrument had come from.

"What is it?"

"An electric cello. I'm having a party tomorrow night, and I wanted you to play with me. Now your cello makes some wubs to rival mine!"

The next night, the two best friends played the best music for the best party in a long time. The cello blasted out alongside with the turntable, but that was beside the point. The point was that two ponies had bonded a little more from it all. All from a simple dream.

It was odd that the two had been so busy arguing that they didn't notice a dark-blue alicorn watching them through the window. It was odder still that Octavia hadn't noticed the same alicorn in her dream.

_My work here is done. _Luna thought as she smiled softly before flying off into the night she reigned so well.

**Done! Next episode is about Derpy, stay tuned!**


	2. School Of Derp

**Miss Cheerilee is sick for the day, but when nopony comes to her aid to sub for the class, she grudgingly asks Derpy to do it. Everyone expects the wall-eyed pegasus to fail, but looks **_**can **_**be deceiving…**

**Chapter 2: School of Derp**

Cheerilee was stuck in bed with the hoof-pox. She could have sworn she had gotten them when she was younger, but apparently not. Unfortunately, she had to take a full week off after the treatment, meaning she would miss school after the weekend. Meaning she needed a sub.

She quickly wrote a letter to Twilight Sparkle, possibly the smartest pony in Equestria. Hopefully the princess wouldn't have too much trouble subbing for her. The mailmare, Derpy Hooves, came back with the reply a day later.

"Sorry, Cheerilee, Twilight says she can't come and sub for you." The pegasus said through a mouthful of letters.

"Wait… you _read _my letter?" Cheerilee asked, doubtful of the mail service's privacy policy.

"No, I would never do that." The pegasus replied. "The letter fell out of my bag and landed in a puddle, so I pulled it out and read most of it before the water ruined everything. Just a part of our policy!"

"Well then, Derpy, could you take a letter to…"

"That's another thing." The gray mare interrupted. "Once I knew you were needing a substitute, I went around Ponyville looking for ponies who would help out on short notice. Nopony is open."

"Applejack?"

"Rodeo in Manehattan, she'll be gone all week."

"Bon Bon?"

"She and Lyra are in Las Pegasus at some convention."

"That brown Earth-Pony? He seems smart."

"Oh, you mean the Doctor!" Derpy smiled at the name, then frowned. "No, he says he has something to do that's really dangerous, that's why I'm here. And… he's kinda weird." Cheerilee decided not to ask anything about this 'Doctor,' and sighed.

"Who would be open now?"

"Ooh!" Derpy jumped up. "I could do it! Please?" The magenta Earth-Pony considered this. Derpy was a good pony, and friendly to most of the ponies in Ponyville, but at the same time… didn't substitute teachers have to be smart?

"I'm sorry, Derpy. I have to decline…" She stumbled as a fit of coughing swamped her throat in fiery pain. She groaned, and Derpy looked at her with her good eye hopefully.

"On second thought…"

The fillies and colts of Ponyville's only school were chatting in their desks Monday morning as they waited. Was Miss Cheerilee really sick? Who would the sub be? Maybe they couldn't make it and we get to skip school!

"Good morning class!" A cheerful voice interrupted the spreading of news. Everypony looked up to see their new sub was… Derpy Hooves? The local mailmare with the funny eyes?

"Hi mommy!" Dinky called from one desk.

"Hi muffin!" Derpy answered. Then she looked at the class… well, one eye looked at the class. The other eye wandered around, causing several foals to smirk. Mainly the two class snobs, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara.

"This should be good." One whispered to the rest of the class.

"My name is Derpy Hooves, and I'll be your sub for the day. Miss Cheerilee has the hoof pox and will be out for the week. Now, first off, I think we'll start with math.

Everypony groaned in their seats, and Derpy frowned.

"What's wrong? Would you rather I do reading? I'm quite good at that, considering I have to read packages all day long."

"But math is so… _boring._" Scootaloo said from one desk.

"Really? Then how about this: A bus comes to the tree library, and six ponies get on. At the school, three more ponies get on. When they get to Sweet Apple Acres, three ponies get off. How many ponies are on the bus?"

"Um… six?" Apple Bloom said from the background.

"Wrong! None!" The whole class looked up in bewilderment.

"But…" One colt, Snips, started. "There were nine ponies on the bus, and three got off, and that left six ponies on the bus!"

"Silly! What in Celestia's name is a bus?" Derpy asked in astonishment. The whole class smiled at the whole riddle, and a few applauded. Derpy smiled, knowing that this class would play along just fine now.

"Pull out your Lewis Carrot!" Derpy called out after lunch. Everypony groaned again, and Derpy sighed.

"What is it this time?"

"Lewis Carrot is so old, he writes stuff that's really bo-"

"Scootaloo, you better not say 'boring' or so help me I will read nothing but Lewis Carrot all week." Derpy said sweetly. "And I know what's in store for today! You'll love the poem in here. It's my favorite in the whole world of Equestria!" She cleared her throat and began to read.

"'Twas brillig and the slithy toves,

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe.

All mimsy were the borogroves

And the mome raths outgrabe.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws the catch!

Beware the Jubjub bird and shun

The frumious Bandersnatch!"

He took his vorpal blade in hand:

Long time the manxome foe he sought.

So rested he by the Tumtum tree,

And stood awhile in thought.

And as in uffish thought he stood,

The Jabberwock with eyes of flame,

Came whiffling through the tulgey wood.

And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through!

The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!

He left it dead, and with it's head

He came galumphing back.

"Have you killed the Jabberwock, my son?

Come to my arms, my beaming boy!

O frubjous day! Calloo! Calloy!"

He chortled in his joy.

'Twas brillig in the slithy toves,

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe.

All mimsy were the borogroves

And the mome raths outgrabe."

"See, Louis Carrot was well known for writing nonsense poems in his books! Scootaloo, just because something is old, that doesn't mean it isn't totally uber-fantastic!" Derpy said excitedly. Scootaloo nodded with a smile on her face, discreetly ripping out the poem Derpy had read from her book.

"Science!" The gray mailmare called to the class. Nopony groaned this time, and Derpy decided to reward them.

"Watch what I do. I put this green stuff onto this fire," Derpy said while acting out what she said. "Then I pour this blue stuff in, and I make it hotter, and add some powder, and… oops!" The mixture exploded, covering the mare's face in soot. The whole class cheered.

"Now it's your turn!" The class obeyed Derpy's orders to the letter, and the whole room was soon full of black smoke and soot, but everypony was laughing. Dinky hugged her mother, and Derpy smiled.

**One week later**

"Class, I'm back!" Cheerilee called to her students as she walked in through the door.

"Awwwww…" They all groaned.

"I thought you'd be glad that I was back." The Earth-Pony said in a surprised tone at the reaction she had gotten.

"It's not that," Sweetie Belle answered. "It's that Miss Derpy was a really fun teacher!" Cheerilee looked at Derpy, who was gathering her papers from the desk.

"Derpy, what did you do to make them love you so much?" The mare smiled.

"I just showed them a bit of fun in everything!" Then she flew off of the ground, ready to give everypony their packages and letters once more.

**What do you think? I am personally happy with this, I really hate all those times that people think Derpy is retarded because of her eyes. This shows she is actually really smart! Next one is going to be special, no spoilers! Till then!**


End file.
